ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured User
Here, we can nominate users to become featured users, listed on the main page. Use the button below to nominate someone! type=commenttitle page=Forum:Featured User preload=Forum:Featured Pages/Layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a User Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *ALL votes, whether for or against, MUST have a reason. *For and against voting is to retain its numbered list from the preloading layout. Commenting is to keep a plain bulleted list. *Unregistered contributors may vote, but not nominate. And they cannot be nominated themselves. *'NEW RULE' - Due to past annoyances, any negative conversation in comments will result in the conversation being permanently shut down and archived in a temporary subpage that will be deleted after the voting. *Not exactly a rule (more of a tip), but don't be sad if you lost the nomination to another user. Just because somebody voted for you doesn't mean they hate you. And not everyone is cut out to be a Featured User. Previous Winners *April: Roads *May: Ancy *June: Omernoy *July: Dave *August: Charbel *September: Brian ---- Dan Nominated by ET For #Great user. I told him I'd vote this time. His series are cool. CONTINUE STAN! Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 12:27, September 1, 2011 (UTC) #He's a great user and has great series. 121ʎouɹǝɯo (P-O-O-P) is watching yooooooooooou (FAT CHANCE) 13:58, September 1, 2011 (UTC) #Has many great series and really helps out a lot. K-K The Batking 15:38, September 1, 2011 (UTC) #Go Dan! Go Dan! >:D He helps people out... He's friendly, too. FusionFall123 is epic! 06:03, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Against # Comments *If you don't want to be nominated, let me know and I will remove my nomination. *I will vote for you next month Dan, Binky deserves it this month. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 13:54, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Binky Boo Nominated by ET. For #BINKS IS AWESOME!!!!!!!!!! TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 12:25, September 1, 2011 (UTC) #She's a great user. She is kind, funny, writes great stories and is a FANTASTIC ARTIST! She deserves it this month... and here name is not Binky Boo?!? If you don't know how to make a cool signature. YOU ARE AN IDIOT!!! 12:49, September 1, 2011 (UTC) #Bink is a rockin dudett, a great friend, and she is RIGHETOUS!! SubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) 02:04, September 3, 2011 (UTC) #Bink is a popular user and admin, has many great series, is active, and she is very helpful. [[User:Lumin8|'I FOUND A GOLD MINE!']] - [[User_talk:Lumin8|'theres only a fish.....:P']] 03:18, September 3, 2011 (UTC) #She is very nice and makes awesome series. Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive 20:13, September 3, 2011 (UTC) #She;s a popular and good user, you got my vote, Binkasaurus Rex. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 13:53, September 7, 2011 (UTC) #Why do I need a reason? And do I have to list all the reasons? It would take me days before I finish. FCAT=Fire Crisis at Thinking 12:12, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Against # Comments *Okay. The votes got so messed up that I just removed the invalid ones. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 11:39, September 3, 2011 (UTC) [[User:Redoalien|'Redoalien']] Nominated by [[User:JonathanTennysion|'Jonathan']]. I know you all may not appreciate Redo because there is tough competition but he may be the best use here. He wanted the best for people by saying the PCP was going to be back for optional uses which made it fair for everyone. He makes an amazing comedy, he treats everyone with respect and never lets anyone down. You ask him a favor and he'll do it. He always wanted to be User of the Month. I think he'll really appreciate it and thank us for everything he did to us. I recommend Redoalien to be user of the month For # Against # Comments *Sorry, Redo, you are an awesome user... but I voted for Binks. Don't feel bad if you don't win Featured User, you still are a rocking user. IS THERE A PROBLEM WITH MY CAPS-LOCK KEY?!? 02:11, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Finnal Anto Nominated by himself. For # Against #You cursed at me, vandalized at my wiki and made a copy of this wiki then threatened to ban me if I ever visited it for no reason. I say no. ET |Was |Here!!! 10:40, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Comments *Please in October it's my birthday Welcome to the dark side. What? Surprised? We lied about the cookies. 09:45, September 2, 2011 (UTC) *There are other birthdays too you know. I didn't get user of the month. The Declaration of Independence. When you bring it into the sun, it gets destroyed. Really. 11:26, September 2, 2011 (UTC) *Yeah, it doesnt matter whether or not it is your birthday, only if you are worthy of the part. ET |Was |Here!!! 11:52, September 2, 2011 (UTC) *Finnal isn't all bad, but he did get off to a terrible start. However, just because I voted for someone else doesn't mean I don't like you. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 14:53, September 2, 2011 (UTC) *Okay, ET has something with me since I entered on this wiki (before my ban). I don't know why and I don't wanna know anymore. I retreat. I don't wanna be the featured user anymore.. I will try on Featured Series Welcome to the dark side. What? Surprised? We lied about the cookies. 17:23, September 4, 2011 (UTC) *Excuse me? Jonathan invited me to chat when you first joined, I tried to be nice and welcoming to you but then you began swearing and then you stole aliens! I never had anything against you! ET |Was |Here!!! 06:02, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *When I came on chat, Brian said that I was wrong and tried to be nice with me, but you start flippin' out and sayin' that I am a bad user. That's why I started to swear, because YOU made me angry. I don't care about your opinion because others say that I am a good user, but I had a bad start. That's all I say, I don't care anymore about what you're sayin'. Welcome to the dark side. What? Surprised? We lied about the cookies. 20:14, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *I didn't flip out. If I flipped out that easily I would be going flipping out right now -__- ET |Was |Here!!! 06:06, September 6, 2011 (UTC) *Actually, I tried to be nice to you. Remember when I pced you and asked you if you can follow the rules but you gave me this attitude. I continued but you wouldn't. I remember Brain telling you that what you were doing was against the rules! FCAT=Fire Crisis at Thinking 12:09, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Mazter Nominated by the user in the heading. Maybe i'll get one vote or even win please.. Man, i never vandal and i help a lot. Please just give me one little vote. ' NOTE: PLEASE DO NOT VOTE AGAINST ME BECAUSE I SAID I WAS LEAVING- IF I AM YOUR FRIEND THEN YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY I DID NOT LEAVE- PLEASE BASE ME OFF OF WHAT KIND OF USER I AM.' please, please just give me one little vote or maybe let me win for ONCE this is my 3rd time trying.. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 02:06, September 3, 2011 (UTC) For # Against #I'm gonna say no. You're basically begging to be featured user. I don't think you deserve it if you're gonna beg. And didn't you say you were leaving? Weirdo Guy (talk) 03:17, September 3, 2011 (UTC) #No, you are not so active here. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 13:53, September 7, 2011 (UTC) #Read my comment below. [[User:Lumin8|'I FOUND A GOLD MINE!']] - [[User_talk:Lumin8|'theres only a fish.....:P']] 03:20, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ::How am i begging and read the note above. --TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 21:45, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Comments *This is supposed to be a fair election. Your basically saying that you shouldn't get negative votes because you said you were leaving but you didn't and your also begging. Your supposed to explain yourself and give good reasons why we should vote for you. [[User:Lumin8|'I FOUND A GOLD MINE!']] - [[User_talk:Lumin8|'theres only a fish.....:P']] 03:13, September 3, 2011 (UTC) *This is. I have the right to get it just as you. What have i done wrong? TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 21:44, September 4, 2011 (UTC) *Sorry Mazter, I'll vote you next month. Dan is just a better friend. 121ʎouɹǝɯo (P-O-O-P) is watching yooooooooooou (FAT CHANCE) 16:47, September 7, 2011 (UTC) *Don't even think about it, Retzam. You're not active here, doesn't have a series (I know, but The Earl is not releated to Ben 10), oh, and I really remember you are telling Newbie that you can curses on PC, even if it's a joke, he still believes it. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 04:04, September 8, 2011 (UTC)